Prologue: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix
This is how the Radiator Springs Grand Prix goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars: The Video Game. film begins with a black background as Ryan's voice is heard Ryan F-Freeman: He is... speed. appears to be Doc, Sally, Ramone, an english car, Evil Ryan and Lightning McQueen scoot by in a shot Ryan F-Freeman: One winner. 4 losers. shot of the cars passing Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's do this thing. screen brightens to reveal a banner with the words: "Radiator Springs Grand Prix" Sci-Ryan: Okay, Mater. Ready when you are. Mater: scats Ladies and gentlecars, welcome to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix! And boy, it's gonna be a humdinger of a race to. Whoo-oo! Check out them fancy racing outfits. Yep, we've got some familiar faces and some new guys too. Fletcher: I say. Lovely day to rip it up on a small town track, eh? Evil Ryan: You got that right, Fletcher. Mater: And of course, we've got my best friend here too. Radiator Springs' own most famous race car, Mr. Lightning McQueen. So let's get this show on the road. arrives and winks. The cars line up waves the flag and the cars take off crosses the finish line first reality Sci-Twi: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: his sleep Wha... Downshift... er... Checkered Flag.... Evil Ryan: Ryan! Wake up! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. I knew Megatron is dead. on a tuba wakes up Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Oh. Good morning. Did Lightning win? Bertram T. Monkey: Uhhh. No. You were dreaming. And not the dream where I am Sunset's bodyguard. Sunset I'll protect her. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Yeah. I was dreaming about a race. Sunset Shimmer: We kinda figured that. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. And if Megatron wants you, Flutterwing will blast him to the MVA world. MVA means Monsters Vs. Aliens. Ryan F-Freeman: It wasn't any ordinary race, Bertram. It was the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. And Lightning and Sally were in it. And Doc. And Mater was the announcer. Evil Ryan: Wow. Lightning McQueen: Do you know what that sounds like to me? Bertram T. Monkey: My chance to get rid of Megatron and make me Sunset's bodyguard? Lightning McQueen: No. It's sounds like we're all ready for some competition. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. But, why did Bertram want to be Sunset's bodyguard? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe it's because he thinks Megatron is still evil and will protect Sunset at any cost. Lightning McQueen: Well, today is a great day for competition. Sally told me Doc was looking for us. He wants us to meet him out at Willy's Butte later. And she saw some new cars hanging out at Flo's. Maybe fans of mine looking for a race. Evil Ryan: Fans? I guess Bertram is Sunset's bodyguard and Megatron is not here if he was dead. looks up Bertram T. Monkey: Or late? out his Dalek blasters Get back, villain. I know Sunset better then Morro. sighs Megatron: Relax. Bertram T. Monkey: Do not attempt to move or I will make a title. gets and idea and pulls out a metal sheet Bertram T. Monkey: Exterminate! his dalek blasters blasts make a title of the sheet: "Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars The Video Game" Megatron: Remain calm. I'm reformed. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry. Guess I made that title. When we get to the MVA world, is this Ginoryan a.... A.... Ryan F-Freeman: Giant? Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I don't know how the Cyberlings reformed but.Evil Ryan's eyes and his eyes turn white to a scene from the Rainbow Rocks movie Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Evil me. If you want the Dazzlings as heroes, order your bandmates to put me under your spell. Evil Ryan: No, Ryan. Evil Anna: Why? Ryan looks at Sunset and Twilight Evil Ryan: Because. I now know the real meaning of opression and, somehow, lost my interest in inflicting it. Sunset Shimmer: Good. Bertram T. Monkey: I think Evil Anna and I know the same thing, Evil Ryan. Maybe I can help you unlock your inner Con destroyer. Evil Ryan: Ok. The Cyberlings are reformed. And that is final. eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I guess he know that being evil is wrong. Sunset Shimmer: How did you know about what I did? Sci-Ryan: I saw it in your memories. gasps WaIt. I think this is my new magic! Evil Ryan: Sunset. Do you tell Megatron what I said in your memory? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Cody and the Rain-Buds will help McQueen. to his car mode and honks "Winx Club Theme" Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Wait. How did this Winx Club know us? follows McQueen and the others Crash Bandicoot: Well, since Crashjack goes the Winx Club world, he met Bloom and her friends so he can unlock his power. His Winx powers. gets a vision from the episode of Winx Club. Ryan saw Lord Darkar turn Bloom into Dark Bloom Ryan F-Freeman: Bloom! struggles Oh Primus. I can't get up. Lord Darkar: Don't worry, Prime-Prince. I can make you what Bloom is. And help her as her boyfriend! uses his dark magic and Ryan screams in pain then he gains the male version of Dark Bloom's outfit, his fairy wings become like Dark Bloom's wings, his eyes turn yellow with . Dark Blyan laughs evilly Lord Darkar: Dark Bloom. Meet your boyfriend, Dark Blyan. Dark Blyan: I will help you for our master. her hand and kisses it Girlfriend. Dark Bloom: Yes, Dark Blyan. We will. Ryvine Sparkle: Now, you can be with her, forever. And of course. Laugh for the night while we do it. evilly Dark Blyan: like Master Xehanort and Midnight Sparkle Dark Bloom: evilly reality, Matau sees Ryan mumbling Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? You okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Dark... Bloom.... Girlfriend... Guido: Italian Snap out of it! Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Thanks, Guido. I needed that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes